User talk:Mage Hybrid/Archive 1
HD images Hey, I noticed the Zanik picture you uploaded is from EoCscape. Can you please not do that? --Jlun2 (talk) 13:53, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :At least tag them with Template:HD. Also uh..place license. this page has a list of them to copy for upload description. --Jlun2 (talk) 15:35, February 17, 2015 (UTC) request Can you please clear out Category:Speedy deletion candidates? --Jlun2 (talk) 16:29, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Greetings! Hey! I see you're an admin here, and quite active. I will be trying to contibute to at least a few articles each day if time permits, but I wanted to let you know I'm very new to editing online encyclopedias (such as wikia). If you see me doing something that borders on not ok, or repeatedly making minor mistakes (such as a wrong template), I would appreciate if you would kindly let me know! I know quite a bit about Runescape, as I have been playing for almost 10 years now, and I would love to share the loads of information I have accquired, but I want to do it it the best way possible! Also, I assume your User_talk is the best way to contact you. If that is not true, please let me know! Thanks again! Sixxfeetundr (talk) 22:56, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Special:Chat join pls -- 03:41, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Transparency not working? Hello. I have come into trouble when it came to uploading a transparent image of the team cape. I uploaded a new version of that file, yet the page itself continues to show the older image. Is this normal behavior? If not, how do I make the page display the newer, transparent file? Thank you. OSRS The Matrix (talk) 05:24, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Well, it worked when i added it to that template, as you can see. Untitled Maybe I did something wrong... Because I assumed what I need to write I couldn't cheak it because of the permission problem. Done. =] You can go ahead and see the changes... Meitarazar (talk) 15:15, March 11, 2015 (UTC) YESSSSSS!!!!!! Finally!!!!! Haha you see... a bit faith and I've succeeded, now its more dynamic and right, you might be seeing more of this from me, I am a web developer and a programmer so don't worry even if I mess everything up before I give up I'm replacing it back to it's original state (which I'm saving aside in notepad so I don't even relay on the backup of wikia which not working very well...). Meitarazar (talk) 20:45, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Ok, so something that would be very helpful is if you tell me how to craete a new template so I will change the 'Meitar_Temp_Template' every time insted of changing the original template, I agree with you about that because I do feel like I am spamming... and it doesn't fell good... Meitarazar (talk) 20:55, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Achievement diaries It would probably be better off making it as 1 list rather than 2 separate ones, as the title shows "From Kanadarin headgear 1 and 2" - it would show benefits from those 2 diaries, then the benefits shown for the kandarin headgear 3 is on the other list. That's where the confusion is coming from. To make it easier, it'll be better to make 1 list showing all benefits to make it easier for ourselves and anyone viewing the page. 01:39, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Then it's better to just make 1 list (showing all benefits for that item) instead, no point in separating it to be honest. 02:06, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::By that I mean remove the titles and keep it all in a single list. The titles are pointless if you're showing all the rewards for one item. 02:32, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Untitled Good evening. I noticed you sent me a message about posting media to the wiki from preuploaded loads instead of directly to the wiki. How would I do this? A response would be greatly appreciated, as I'm touching up the quest guides as I do them, and I would like to add pictures to assist those reading it. Thank you. :Oh! Understood. Thank you. ::I apologize. That was before I knew how to access already existing media. Coincidentally enough, I found out after posting the image for the guide. :::I'm relatively new to Wiki work, so I'm learning as I go. Again, I apologize. MediaWiki:Newpage-NPC Why did you delete this? It's one of the templates for creating a new page. -Shaun Dreclintalk 21:55, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :Ohh I see. It isn't actually a duplicate, it's for filling in the start of a new page. See MediaWiki:Newpage-Item and MediaWiki:Newpage-Equipment - They're used in the "Please choose a page template" header thing. I have it as a separate page so it can be edited/added to. Re:Rollback Thanks for that! I'll make sure to use it wisely! ---- 15:25, March 23, 2015 (UTC) hi hello ~ty 15:48, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I hope you have a good one! Again, sorry for the ignorance, and thank you. If you have a link to the wikia rules or anything I'd be more then happy to read them to prevent any further issues. date not 2014. sometime in the summer of 2013. -- 00:06, March 24, 2015 (UTC)